


A Secret (that cannot be spoken)

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian were getting coffee at the Dalton café, Warbler to Warbler, when Sebastian said, "Listen, since I'm working to recreate your meteoric ascent, I have to ask..."Sebastian asks the question that everybody who's looked at a map of Ohio wonders.A short vignette for Seblaine Week 2018 - Movie Adaptations





	A Secret (that cannot be spoken)

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian were getting coffee at the Dalton café, Warbler to Warbler, when Sebastian said, "Listen, since I'm working to recreate your meteoric ascent, I have to ask...

“How the hell do you get from Lima to Westerville so quickly? It’s two hours, even when traffic’s good, and there’s no way traffic’s that good right after school lets out.”

Blaine glanced around. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Sure.”

“A secret that you can’t tell anybody?”

“Isn’t that the definition of a secret?”

Blaine glanced furtively around again, at the mingling masses ignoring them. “There’s a time-travelling piano in the third practice room.”

“What.”

“If you play a certain song, you get to go back in time.”

“Is this a joke?”

“And depending on how quickly you play the song, you either go forward or back in time.”

“Listen, I’m not going to call your school and tell them you skipped class to hang out with us at Dalton.”

Blaine shook his well-slicked head. “How do you think I managed to get from Westerville to Lima so quickly for the entire season I wasn’t part of the main cast?”

“Poor writing?” Sebastian offered.

“Time travel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't have anything planned, and then about 18 hours ago I suddenly thought of 2007 movie _[Secret](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Secret_\(2007_film\))_ , a Jay Chou romantic drama with time-travel (via music played on a piano). Unfortunately that means that I have taken it upon myself to write time-travelling pianos into this fandom. Also nobody has ever explained how everybody gets around from [Westerville and Lima](https://www.google.com/maps/dir/Westerville,+OH/Lima,+OH/@40.4784696,-84.0784134,9z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m13!4m12!1m5!1m1!1s0x8838f565634c2357:0x46a13054b05d3f41!2m2!1d-82.9318807!2d40.1266689!1m5!1m1!1s0x883ef24907782aa3:0x70a190adffa629c2!2m2!1d-84.1052256!2d40.742551) so easily, so here's a proper explanation via time-travelling pianos.
> 
> * * *
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> enjoyed this? [reblog on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/176669344676/fic-glee) | [retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1026198724488249344)  
> want to talk writing? [follow me on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/) | [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant)


End file.
